Back to You
by mystic-water
Summary: Based on the 2003 movie. After three months of longing, Peter returns to Wendy to bring her back to Neverland. But this time, they dont want to leave eachother. Will Wendy stay with Peter forever, or will something evil steal all of Peters happy thoughts?


**Back to You**   
  
_(based on the 2003 Movie!!! BTW im making Wendy and Peter around 14 or 15,  
the ages they are in real life as actors)_  
  
mystic: hehehe i hope u like this fanfic!! i know i had fun writting it, because anything i use from the movie is 100% acurate. wanna know why? well for one, before it even came out on DVD, i had it on my computer koz i downloaded it while it was still in theaters, and now i own the DVD. so now ive watched it like over 20 times at least. and thats not joke!  
  
The first scene of Peter's return is from the alternate ending of Peter Pan 2003, on the dvd. I cried!!! im serious!! anyway i hope u like it!!  
  
btw, this first chap has a bit of music in it. '**_blah'_** represents the lyrics.  
  
OWTF....

* * *

Chap 1 - Return to Neverland

* * *

"But Wendy was not to see Peter Pan again." The women smiled down at her daughter, sadness welling in her deep blue eyes, as she finished her story.  
  
"Did you mind very much?" The little girl stared up at her mother with equal sadness, she had never seen her mother in so much pain before.  
  
The women shook her head, forcing a smile, "No, I knew he would forget. He has so many adventures."  
  
The little girl, brushed aside a few of her brown curls from her blue eyes, she resembled her mother in almost every trait. She examined the _'kiss'_ that Peter had given her mother- it was just an acorn though. A Neverland acorn, with a small arrow hole through it; it was the same acorn that saved her mother from Tootles arrow.  
  
She smiled, as she placed the acorn necklace in her mothers palm, "Goodnight Mama."  
  
Her mother took the acorn, and put it back around her neck, before gently tucking in her daughter, kissing her onthe forehead, "Goodnight dear one." She sighed heavily, turning out the light, before walking slowly over to the window, locking it.  
  
She took her seat beside the fire, kneeling on the carpet, returning to her sewing. It was in this instant, that she felt a strange, yet familiar tingling sensation burn in her stomach. She glanced to the flickering fire, it was acting as if, a gust of wind was trying to blow it out.  
  
Her attention flew to the window, as she watched two feet land gently in the nursary. She gasped silently.  
  
"Wendy?"  
  
She kenw that voice, and she watched in pain as the boy crept over to her daughters bed, he placed both hands on the bed posts, and he leaned over to get a better look at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Wendy, I have come back for you."  
  
"Hello Peter." She smiled sadly, her face hidden in the dark of the shadows.  
  
"There you are!!" He said happily, walking towards her, before glancing back at the bed in confusion, "Is it, John?"  
  
Wendy shook her head, "No, John is not here now."  
  
Peter frowned momentarily, before glancing back again, "Then, it is Micheal!"  
  
"Micheal's gone too." Wendy whispered.  
  
Peter did a double take, before frowning at Wendy, then grinned, "Is it, a new one?"  
  
Wendy smiled. She had long forgotten how cute he looked when he grinned like that, "Yes." She sighed as she watched Peter examine her daughter from afar. This was going to hurt him, more than it hurt her. "I cannot come with you Peter. I have forgotten how to fly." she said sadly.  
  
Peter shrugged, as he took a step forward, "I will soon teach you again!"  
  
Wendy's eyes fell upon the floor in pain, she she slowly got to her feet, "It is more than that." She couldn't bare to see him now.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes, as he staggered backwards, pain errupting from his heart, as he watched her stand as tall as an adult. Wendy Darling had grown up.... His Wendy, was a woman now. He shook his head desperately, as he watched her slowly make her way to the lantern.  
  
"No!" He begged, his voice quivvering, as he tried not to choke on the tears that he could not hold back. "Don't turn up the light!"  
  
But Wendy turned the light on anyway, and his fear was confirmed. Wendy was an adult now. She was tall and slender. Her soft curls were still the same, only her brown hair was a bit longer, and her blue eyes no longer gleamed with purity and innocence. They were sad, and old.  
  
"_Oooh_ Wendy...." He moaned sadly, "You shouldn't have...."  
  
"I couldn't help it Peter," She sighed sadly, trying to make him understand, "I'm a married woman now." She sadly forced a smile, as she too fought back her own tears.  
  
"No, you're not!" Peter shook his head, trying desperately to convince himself otherwise, he backed away further. He had never felt so much pain before, all of his happy thoughts were gone. Wendy was gone....  
  
Wendy smiled, as a few tears glistened in her eyes, she had to be strong, "The little girl in the bed, it my daughter." she whispered, as she felt her back press agaisnt the wall. This was so much harder than she thought. Why did he have to come back so late?  
  
"**No**!" Peter said now, angrily, "She is **not**!!" his fists were clenched and his sad eyes were now in a deep angry scowl.  
  
Wendy watched as he withdrew his dagger, and appraoch her daughter. But she did nothing but watch. No fear lingered in her heart, because she knew he would not strike. He stood over her daughter, and stared down at the angelic innocence that snuggled closer to her pillow.  
  
Peter bit his lower lip. The girl looked like Wendy, not completely, but she did have her mothers features of her hair and eyes. Tears fell from his eyes, as his knees buckled. He burried his face in his knees, and wrapped his arms around him in an effort to calm himself.  
  
But the tears just kept flowing. Wendy shut her eyes and cried too, it wasn't until she heard the voice of her daughter, did she open them again.  
  
"Boy," The girl sat up, staring down at Peter, just as he stared back up at her, "Why are you crying?"  
  
Peter hastily wiped away his tears, trying not be weak, as he got to his feet, placing both hands on his hips, "I am Peter Pan!" he said proudly, his heart still throbbing in pain.  
  
"I know." She smiled softly, "I've been waiting for you."  
  
Peter felt a little at ease. Wendy had told stories about him to her daughter, she hadn't forgotten about him. He glanced to Wendy to see her smiling through her tears. Peter glanced back at the younger girl. She was alot younger than what Wendy had been when he first met her. She couldn't be any older than 7.  
  
"I am Jane!" She smiled proudly, just as Peter bowed to her, which she bowed back of course. Jane glanced out the window, before a large grin fell upon her tired face. She scrambled to the end of the bed, to stare at her mother, "May I go? I do _so_ want an adventure!" She asked hopefully.  
  
Wendy glanced over Jane's shoulder to see Peter smiling again, she glanced back at Jane smiling softly, "Yes, I know..."  
  
It was in this moment, when Peter gestured his head, as a bright familiar glowing light flew into the nursary, hovering over Jane.  
  
"Tinkerbell!!" Jane squealed in delight, as the fairy sprinkles her fairy dust over the young child, and within seconds, Jane too was flying. "I'm flying mommy! Look, I'm flying!" She laughed.  
  
Wendy let out a laugh too, as Tinkerbell, flew in front of her, bowing slightly before blowing a rasberry at Wendy. Still the same old Tink. Wendy grinned, and smiled at Peter. Who took Jane's small hand in his.  
  
"I'll be back soon, Mama!" Jane promised.  
  
"With stories!" Peter grinned, as he took Jane out the window and flew with her out into the night. (An: that was from the alternate ending)  
  
But suddenly everything around Peter went black, and Jane was gone. He felt himself falling, before he hit something hard. He glanced up to see the glowing red eyes of Captain James Hook.  
  
"She was leaving you, Pan. Your Wendy, was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete! She rather grow up than stay with you!" His voice was haunting it wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
"Argh!" Peter lunged at Hook with his sword.  
  
"Let us take a peep, into the future. What's this I see? A fair Wendy in her nursery. The window is shut!"  
  
"I'll open it!"  
  
"I'm afraid the windows barred."  
  
"I'll call out her name!"  
  
"She can't hear you.."  
  
"_No_!"  
  
"She can't see you,"  
  
"_Wendy_!!"  
  
"She has forgotten all about you"  
  
"No! Please! Stop it!!"  
  
"And what is this I see? There is another in your place... He is called... husband!" He laughed evilly, he was right, and now Wendy had a daughter too. "She replaced you Pan! You were not worthy of her love!"

* * *

"NO!! WENDY!!!" Peter gasped loudly, bolting upright from his dream, still in the secret hide out. Tears glistened in his eyes, he had nearly forgotten that it was only him and Tinkerbell now.  
  
Tinkerbell lifted her head from the leaf she was sleeping on to see Peter crying - again. Ever since the Darling children had left Neverland, he had been haunted with the same dream. She hated seeing Peter like that.  
  
He was in so much pain, and it was mostly the fault of Captain Hook - even though he was long dead, his voice still haunted Peter. She sighed at her long time companion; he had been suffering for nearly three months, yet his pride and honour kept him away from London. She knew he stayed away for Wendy's sake.  
  
Peter angrily wiped away his tears, as he sat up, staring around the empty Underground Tree House. He hated being lonely, and he wanted nothing more than to have Wendy be his again. Who knew 3 months without her, could hurt so much.  
  
Peter bit his lip, as he contemplated silently over the facts. He knew it was wrong, but he needed her back. And this time, not even The Darling parents could keep her away from him.  
  
Tink tilted her head in curiousity - it had been a long time since she saw that spark in his eyes. What _was_ he thinking?

* * *

15 year old Wendy Darling kept her gaze intent on that one star, occasionally glancing to the London clock tower, 3am, yet she could not bring herself to sleep. Sitting in her window for hours soothed her, and she fell asleep there nearly every night.  
  
Ever since her return from Neverland, she couldn't bring herself to sleep. Unless of course she cried herself to sleep. Sure she was happy, when her father let the Lost Boys stay with them. It reminded her that Neverland was real, and that Peter was still out there.  
  
But it hurt even more when he didn't return as promised to hear stories. He had forgotten - she couldn't blame him. He and Tink were always having adventures.  
  
But Mrs. Darling was worried for her daughter, true she was over joyed with her childrens return. But it pained her to see Wendy so sad all the time. Wendy had become dull and quiet. And she only acted her normal self for about an hour a day, and that was only when it was story time.  
  
Every evening for the past 3 months, her mother would watch Wendy, as she told the boys stories about Peter Pan, as a constant reminder of their adventures they had in Neverland. Mrs Darling noticed that Wendy's face would light up, whenever she mentioned this _"Peter Pan"_ boy.  
  
At first it was hard for the Darling's to comprehend; the fact that their children flew to another world. Where this boy could fly. But the Lost Boys and their stories were presistant. And soon enough it all made sense. Mary Darling, believed every word that left Wendy's mouth - and she could tell her daughter had fallen in love.  
  
But at this moment, Mrs. Mary Darling stood in the doorway of the nursary as she watched her daughter sit silently in the window. This was a normal sight; every night she would wake up around 3am to see her eldest child, and only daughter sit in the window, staring up into the stars. As if waiting for someone to come and claim her. She was waiting for Peter Pan.  
  
"Prescious, you need your seelp." Her mother whispered from the door.  
  
Wendy didn't glance back at her mother, "Sleep will claim me when its ready mother." Wendy whispered back, so she did not wake her brothers, and the Lost Boys. "For now, it's letting my memories wander."  
  
Mrs. Darling nodded in understanding, leaving her daughter alone in silence once again.  
  
Wendy let her eyes fall shut for a moment, remembering the _'thimble'_, she had given Peter, that made him glow pink, and regained all of his happy thoughts back. Her lips tingled slightly.  
  
"This belongs to you ... and always will." she remembered herself whispering in Peter's ear, his eyes were clouded with tears and nothingness, he seemed lost when Captain Hook had some how brought him down; drowning his happy thoughts in miserable lies.  
  
Wendy had let her lips meet Peter's for the first time, although it was brief because Hook interrupted them, she knew Peter got the lustful feeling she had as well - maybe him glowing pink was a clue.  
  
She sighed and let her eyes flutter open at the memory, staring back up at the star of the Neverland. But her eyes were tired and heavy from searching the heavens for the boy who could fly. And her body ached from sitting in the same position. She let her eyes fall shut again, letting the silence and depths of sleep take her away from her pain.

* * *

The boy landed softly in the open window of the nursary. Wendy had kept it open for him. Peter frowned as he kneeled in front of the girl, who lie curled up on the window ledge. He let out a sigh of relief. For she hadn't grown up yet.  
  
His crystalline greenish blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, and his soft windblown hair glowed in the lantern light. He let his hand caress the side of her face, as he gently whispered her name, "_Wendy_?"  
  
She stirred in her sleep, as he continued to whisper to her, "Wendy, I have come back for you...."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, to stare into his greenish blue eyes of innocence. "Peter!!" She gasped, bolting upright, causing Peter to stumble back. "Peter, is that really you?"  
  
"Of course!" Peter grinned, as he hovered over her, "Will you come back with me Wendy Lady?"  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes as her face lit up in a smile, "Yes." She whispered, earning a grin from Peter, as he gently took her hand.  
  
Tink flew over her, sprinkling some of her fairy dust over her, allowing both her and Peter, to glide out the window. "Peter! What about the boys?!"  
  
Peter smiled warmly, taking her up higher, "Don't worry, Tinkerbell will handle it." he winked.  
  
Wendy glanced back to see Tink, shaking the boys awake, before sprinkling her magic fairy dust among them. Within moments, they were in the sky following them, hot on Wendy's heels.  
  
"Peter! Peter!!" Slightly called happily, flying forward, "You came back!"  
  
"We weren't sure you would return!" Curly said seriously, but smiled none the less.  
  
Peter puffed out his chest, "Peter Pan _always_ keeps his word!" Wendy smiled, as Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs, and the twins cheered loudly, and flew up beside Wendy.  
  
"Hurry up Michael!!"  
  
Wendy glanced back to see John scolding their youngest brother, who tiredly flew with them rubbing his eyes, clutching his teddy. "I'm commin- I'm com- _in_!" he yawned, flying up beside his brother. Wendy smiled then glanced back at Peter who was flying on his back lazily, his hands behind his head.  
  
Wendy flew up, so she was hovering over him, surprising him slightly, but he quickly gave her his famous smirk, with a few raises of his eye brows slyly. Wendy's smile grew bigger, "I'm glad you came back Peter." She whispered fondly.  
  
He smiled back. Peter had missed Wendy deeply, and now she was returning to Neverland, for him.  
  
Wendy shut her eyes for a brief moment before glancing around among the clouds, "I had nearly forgotten how breath taking it is when we fly."  
  
Peter watched her closely, as she swerved away from him, then flew slightly below him, at his side. He turned over, preparing to fly fast, as they reached Space. "Will you stay with me, Wendy?" he asked softly.  
  
Wendy was a bit startled at his request, but before she could answer Peter cut her off, offering her his ankle, "Grab hold, and pass it on!"  
  
Wendy nodded, "John, grab my ankle!" soon as everyone had grabbed hold, Peter shot of like a bullet, flying straight on 'till morning at the second star to the right, to his home, to Neverland.  
  
"Don't let go!" Peter called back in a laugh.  
  
Bright flashes and blurs of prismatic lights flew by them, as they raced forward, hanging on for dear life. The stars glittering a head of them in space, grew closer and closer to one they got- till a blinding light dazzled them, before soft pink clouds floated into view, once their eyes began to focus once more.  
  
"Neverland!!" Tootles squeaked happily. They had all let go of one another's ankles and flew about freely.  
  
"It's heavenly!!" Wendy gasped, "It hasn't changed one bit! Oh, how I've miss it!"  
  
**_I hear the wind across the plain,  
  
A sound so strong - that calls my name_**  
  
Wendy watched in admiration, as the boys dipped into the cool water below them. Laughing and splashing eachother, as all of their memories of their adventures came flooding back to them.  
  
She glanced up to the island as they flew on, like before with that same mystical gut feeling she got when she first came to Neverland. It was calling her. Claiming Wendy as it's mother. She grinned suddenly, as she watched the boys attempt to dunk Peter int he water below them. They failed of course; him being much stronger.  
  
**_It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun,  
  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong_**  
  
Wendy sighed happily, as they neared the island of Neverland. This is where she felt safe; it was if she belonged here with Peter. This is where the boy she loved, lived. This where she shared many adventures with her brothers, and the Lost Boys.  
  
**_Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown,  
  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home_**  
  
She thought about what Peter had asked her just moments ago. Sure, she could easily call Neverland home, and she wanted to. She never wanted to leave this paradise! She relished every moment she spent here. But was she willing to give her life away for the boy who could fly, and a place where she was never to grow up?  
  
Wendy sighed softly, as she and Peter flew down lower, leading the 8 boys into the lush forest, right by their Underground Tree. Wendy and Peter landed gracefully... the boys... not so much.  
  
**_The moon on the mountains,  
  
The whisper through the trees,  
  
The waves on the water,  
  
Let nothing come between this and me_**  
  
Now not even her mother could try and convince her otherwise. She felt at home here. And at this moemnt, she never wanted to return to London. She didn't want to leave Neverland, or its magic. And she certainly never wanted to leave Peter again. This is where she belonged.  
  
_Neverland.  
_  
She and Peter would be the mother and father, of the 8 boys. They would ahve fun and stay up late every night. And have many adventures by day. Neverland was perfect, a place to call home, and a world of magic. What more could there be? What more could Wendy ask for?  
  
_Love..._ Yes she could easily ask for love from Peter. And it was becomming clearer to her, that it was possible since their _'thimble' _on the night of Hook's defeat.  
  
**_Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here,  
  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
_**  
Being back here in Neverland, with Peter and the boys, made her feel whole again. She felt complete, and no fear lingered about her. She always felt safe in Neverland, because she knew with Peter around, no harm would come of her. She was wrapped in the arms of innocence, and magic.  
  
Everything she loved was, here, in Neverland. Magic, Adventure, Love, Joy. And Everyone she cared for, well nearly everyone, was here with her. Peter and the boys meant the world to her.  
  
**_And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned,  
  
It's to here - I will always.... always return_**  
  
Wendy laughed as Peter chased the boys into the Underground Tree House, as they tackled each other, having the time of their lives.  
  
Even if she was to stay in London, there was nothing that could keep her from returning to Neverland, it was her second home. Even if it meant, stealing fairy dust, and keeping it safe ina tiny jar, for safe keeping, only using it once a year - she would never, ever leave Neverland behind again.  
  
Not for her family, not for her growing up years. It was _here_ she belonged. It was _here_, she would no matter what, return to. It was _here_, where she found love and happiness. London was lonely, and dull for her now; nothing else could compare to the joys she had and the memories she kept in Neverland.  
  
"Mother? Are you comming?" Called Slightly from inside the Tree.  
  
"Yes, yes." Wendy called back.  
  
She sighed happily, as she lazily placed a hand upon the tree, savouring how it felt against her palm. This time, she wasn't leaving without a fight. This time, she would seal Peter as hers once again, with her hidden kiss, and this time, he would love her back.

* * *

An interesting start, both Peter and Wendy are determinded to keep eachother in Neverland. Even if it means, love and sacrifice. See wut happens next chappie. Bekoz something quite unexpected happens hope u like.  
  
RR  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic water 


End file.
